Various connector assemblies for connecting coaxial cables (e.g., to circuit board structures or the like) are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,551,874 3,910,665, 4,012,099 and 4,534,602. It is known, e.g., as described in the foregoing patents, that the connection or termination of coaxial cable(s) to a circuit board structure or the like requires the termination of two parallel conductors for each cable (e.g., the outer shield member and the interior conductor member). Additionally, such connection must assure the characteristic impedance of the coaxial cable when so connected. When connecting a plurality of such cables, positive retention and alignment thereof with respect to the corresponding circuit board circuitry is essential. Equally significant, connection between the board's active ground plane and the shield member of each cable (e.g, to prevent signal interference, a/k/a "noise") is an essential requirement in order to assure both electrically and mechanically sound, effective connections, particularly in any instance wherein closely positioned, aligned cables are to be connected.
The connector assembly as defined herein is capable of providing both electrically and mechanically sound and effective connection of a plurality of coaxial cables to the printed circuit board structure or the like in a safe and facile manner. The assembly, as will be described, is capable of providing such connection between several cables while maintaining these cables in a closely packed, highly dense arrangement, thereby assuring high density type connections within a relatively compact design. As will be further defined, such a connection is obtainable while substantially eliminating electromagnetic interference ("noise") which could adversely affect the overall performance of such an assembly. Equally significant, the invention as described is capable of providing the above in a pluggable fashion such that connection to and disconnection from the board can be effectively attained with relatively minimal effort.
It is believed that a coaxial connector assembly possessing the advantageous features cited above and discernible from the teachings herein would constitute a significant advancement in the art.